


In Memoriam

by thewightknight



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: After endgame, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Graffiti, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, in remembrance, referencing canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Peter asks Miles' help, but not in a crime fighting way, since both he and Miles have something else in common besides this superhero stuff.





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> My child sent me[ this art ](https://www.instagram.com/p/ByGaDLnog-U/)weeks ago and it's been in my thoughts ever since.

“Whatcha doin’?”

Miles dropped the spray can. He did not shriek, or squeak. He may have emitted a slight noise in a higher register, but it was a dignified sound – a sound worthy of a vigilante taken unawares. He shouldn’t have been taken unawares. His spider sense should have warned him that someone had come up behind him. But other spider people didn’t count as danger, he was learning.

“Hey, Peter.”

“That’s illegal, you know.” Peter hung upside from a strand of webbing, staring at the wall Miles had been tagging.

“So’s being a vigilante.”

“Yeah, but we’re vigilante-ing people who are breaking the law. That wall hasn’t committed any crime that I know of.”

“Aside from being plain and ugly?”

“Ouch.” Twisting to re-orient himself with gravity, Peter dropped to the ground besides Miles. “Nice work.”

“Thanks. So, you gonna stop me?”

“Nah.”

The only sound in the alley after that was the rattle of the cans and the hiss of the paint. Miles had almost been done before Peter showed up. It only took him a few more minutes to finish. He took a couple of steps back, squinting, turning his head this way and that to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.

“Looks good,” Peter said.

“Thanks.”

“So, I saw the other one – the legal one. For your uncle.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“And I was wondering, maybe ….” Peter didn’t finish his sentence.

Miles knew what he was going to ask anyways.

“Got a spot in mind?”

“There’s a couple. Want to see ‘em?”

“Sure. Give me a sec.”

Shortly afterwards, two figures swung between buildings. They stopped in several places, paused for a few minutes, then moved on. After circling the neighborhood they returned to one place.

“Here?” Peter asked.

“Here,” Miles agreed.

“Kind of late tonight.”

“Yeah, I’ve got homework to finish. And we need to talk about what you want. When’s good for you?”

A siren went off at that moment.

“Hold that thought,” Peter said.

It took almost a month before they were ready, but they met back at that alley a few blocks away from the old Avengers Tower. Peter was nervous at first, worried about getting it right, but after a bit he got into it. Miles directed, and did a few touch-ups as they went along, but it wasn’t his thing, so he took the back seat.

Brilliant reds and golds stared back at them when they finished. “I AM IRON MAN”, it proclaimed.

“It’s good,” Miles said at last.

“But I miss him even more now.”

“Yeah.” Miles knew how that felt. “We better get, before someone notices.”

“Karen’s been making sure we weren’t disturbed.”

“Must be nice, having an accomplice.”

“Partner. She’s a partner.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

Peter took a picture before they left and uploaded it to the ‘other’ Instagram. He didn’t add a caption or any tags but it had already blown up by the time he crawled through his bedroom window. When he booted up his laptop, before started on his homework, he downloaded the pic and made it his background. Then, before the prickling behind his eyes could become something worse, he pulled up the outline for his English essay and started typing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
